I Think I Love You
by Naruto7771
Summary: What will happen when Naruto is taken and forced to play a game of B&D with his rival? (Warning: non con?, SasuNaru, MA, Yaoi, One-Shot, etc.)


**I think I love You: A SasuNaru FanFict by: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(SasuNaru- Yaoi-Shonen-Ai-non con?)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

* * *

In the star filled sky, a hopeless soul laid out on the grass just starring up. He, Uzumaki Naruto wished nothing but for his child hood rival, Uchiha Sasuke, to come back to the village. While looking up at the stars he lost himself and fell asleep. However, he was a bristly awoken when someone caught him and tied him up. He was then blindfolded as well. Being taken to an anonymous location, the blonde decided to stay calm until he could do something.

Once he was able to move he asked, "Who is this?"

Just as the abductor got around to it he picked up the blonde, threw his body onto a bed, and tied the restraints onto the head board.

Then, abductor took off all of the blonde's clothes by force. The blonde fought to kept them on but failed.

"I'm going to ask again who are you?" Naruto grew impatient.

The abductor smirked, while hovering over the blonde' snaked body. He came close to Naruto's ear and replied, "Don't you remember me , Na~ru~to?"

Automatically, Naruto knew exactly who's voice that voice belonged to. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's torso, "Just for answering that question correctly, I'm going to give you what could be the best or worst night of your life." Sasuke removed Naruto's blindfold and the two looked into each others' eyes.

Naruto suddenly grew fearful, he was naked, in Sasuke's presence, and Sasuke had just said those words. The two lips smashed together into a hot kiss and let tongues slip inside. Both of them used them to fight for dominance as the tongues danced with each other, lustfully. The blonde grew to love the multiple emotions he was feeling. When both pulled away because of the burning feeling in their lungs, the Uchiha's hands moved down to Naruto's sensitive nipples and started to play with them while kissing up and down his neck leaving a trail of hickeys. The raven enjoyed the reaction more than anything.

"Nnnngggghhhh!" The blonde would moan.

Sasuke smirked, "If this is the way you react just to me touching your nipples I wonder how you'd react to me going a bit lower."

Naruto panicked on the inside and Sasuke could read that fear in his eyes. Wielding his hands to Naruto's half erected member, the raven gently the member and started pumping. The aspiring hokage threw his head back mewled louder than he had all night. As the older boy squeezed the stem of the member and pumped faster, the blonde was forced to do and feel what was only natural. He bucked his hips a few times and groaned like a bitch in heat. Sasuke found this quite amusing. Two of his fingers then lightly pressed the tip while using the pad of his index finger to play with the younger boy' slit causing the blonde to release some pre-cum. Naruto blushed and started to pant heavily.

The raven gave a rare dark chuckle and said, "When restrained like this you look really nice. We should do B&D more often."

Naruto blushed madly and moaned softly as the Uchiha kissed up and down the blonde's inner thighs.

Just then Sasuke flipped the blonde over so that he was on his hands and knees. The raven afterwards, pushed the dobe's upper back down and pulled his lower back up.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto started, "This is humiliating."

The raven simply replied, "Well this is your sex position today so enjoy the humiliation."

Naruto grit his teeth and tried to kick Sasuke but the raven ended up catching the blonde's foot.

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you," The Teme started as the blonde blanched, "You won't get to feel any releasing pleasure until I say so,"

Sasuke then performed a seal that ended up wrapping itself around Naruto's member. In agony, the blonde moaned, he now wished he could take back the kick.

The Teme then slapped his dobe's ass to get his attention, the dobe turned around, and Sasuke said, "However, if you behave yourself I'll release the seal restraint early. Does that sound fair dobe?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. The raven then got out some lube and put it on three of his fingers.

"Now, relax. If you do that this shouldn't be a struggle." Sasuke said plainly,

Naruto took a few breaths and once Sasuke thought he was ready he inserted a digit into the dobe's entrance. He let the blonde get used to the feeling before adding a second one, once the other were in, the digits searched for the certain spot that would make Naruto melt into Sasuke and beg him to release the restraints. Soon enough he found it when the blonde threw his head back and moaned aloud in a high pitched manner. The blonde soon found that even that wasn't enough for him. He balanced himself on one hand and brought the other under him to start stroking himself as Sasuke had done before for him. Sasuke then inserted the last digit causing Naruto to stroke faster. The blonde felt his climax nearing but the seal restraint stopped everything. This caused him to mewl out of discomfort and light pain. The seal squeezed the member to stop it from releasing causing him to squirm a bit, he was on the verge of begging for the release of the binding but he knew that if he did then the Uchiha would get what he wanted.

Tenderly, Sasuke licked the shell of the blonde's ear and softly said, "We're changing positions dobe,"

The raven flipped the younger boy around so that now he was laying on his back. The Uchiha noticed the boy's erection looked painfully engorged. As the raven touched the tender spots, he watched Naruto give off agonizing moans and make hurtful faces. Tears escaped the blonde's azure eye causing the raven to stop in his tracks. He never intended to make the blonde cry, that had been caused from the pain and suffering of the binding. Grabbing a hold of the member with one hand, the raven with the other hand called off the binding.

"You've been behaving pretty well tonight." He said giving the head a light, final flick before the blonde came abruptly.

Sasuke waited until Naruto's breaths evened out to continue. Spreading Naruto's legs out even further, the raven threw off the rest of his clothes and pressed his cock at the dobe's entrance.

Practically begging Naruto said, "Please, be gentle."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just relax and you won't have anything to worry about dobe."

Rocking his hips, Sasuke pushed his member into the blonde's entrance. The blonde winced and moaned softly. Once the raven was in entirely, he waited for his dobe to adjust to him and soon enough he was thrusting.

"Nnuuggghhh!" Naruto mewled as his hands tugged at the raven's hair with every thrust.

The Uchiha enjoyed the sounds the blonde was making so when he found the other's prostate he became even more delighted. Taking the wounded member into his hand, Sasuke began to pump it in a massage-like style, causing the blonde to become aroused quickly.

"Aunghnghghhaaaa," The blonde screamed out in pleasure. He found himself quickly reaching his climax.

With a quick yet powerful thrust, the dobe couldn't restrain his needs any longer and came. The Uchiha still had a bit of fight in him, however, his resistance slipped after a few more thrusts.

They both lay on top of each other then, panting heavily. The Uchiha pulled out and flopped next to the blonde. Soon enough the blonde couldn't continue with the night due to his lack of sleep and both ended up falling asleep.

_**(Time lapse)**_

In the morning, Naruto awoke before Sasuke. He found that his hands were untied and that he was completely naked and so was the Teme. Carefully, he walked over to the mirror and saw that he had hickeys running up his neck. After, he looked back at Sasuke who was still sleeping in The bed. He couldn't believe he had given his virginity away like that to him.

About ten minutes later, awoke, he a saw Naruto staring at his naked body in the mirror.

Sasuke called to Naruto and the dobe walked over to his Teme in the bed.

Sasuke started,"Dobe, I think I love you.I know it's hard to tell but I'm serious...it's just after last night..."

Sobs escaped Naruto's lips, "Thanks Teme. I think I love you too."

The two passionately kissed and embraced each other lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Lol another One-Shot! I'm not really into non con but I gave it a try...It actually took me longer than I thought it would to write this because I went back and revised it so much...I hope you guys like it! Oh and I'll be up dating Merman and Futures of Our Past soon so be on the look out! XD **


End file.
